Nightmares
by Bootybanquet
Summary: When Hermione, plagued by nightmares of her torture at Malfoy Manor, is offered a teaching position at Hogwarts, she finds comfort in a person she never expected Can Severus help Hermione fight her demons when he hasn't even destroyed his own?
1. Chapter 1

'_Please, I didn't take anything,' Hermione sobbed under the weight of the witch on top of her. 'I don't believe it,' Bellatrix spat in her face. The older witch reached for an object attached to her belt with a laugh that was just short of being classified as psychotic. Bellatrix held the object delicately between her slender fingers. 'Do you know what I do to liars? Especially little mudblood liars like you?' Bellatrix asked the younger witch, chuckling as Hermione whimpered and twisted beneath her. Bellatrix trailed the knife down Hermione's exposed arm, leaning in close to her ear. 'I permanently remind them of the filth they are,' Bellatrix whispers as she digs the knife into Hermione's skin._

Hermione woke with a start, the scars on her arm searing in red hot pain. Taking a deep steadying breath she swung her legs over the side of her bed and padded to the bathroom. 'I can't believe Harry dealt with this kind of thing since he was eleven,' she muttered as she began to run the bath. As she turned to take off her oversized t-shirt she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes were red and puffy and the bags underneath them were darker than they've ever been. Sighing, she ran a hand through her unruly curls and then proceeded to pull her t-shirt over her head.  
It had been nearly two years since the Battle of Hogwarts, nearly two years since her torture at Malfoy Manor and yet the memories of that day plagued her dreams every night. She had tried everything to get rid of the nightmares but nothing, not even a dreamless sleep potion seemed to work. She had even tried getting herself piss drunk once, only to wake with a start early the next morning screaming in pain and nursing a hangover.  
The sound of the bath overflowing broke Hermione from her thoughts. Hermione spun on her heel and rushed forward to turn off the taps. As she took her second step her bare feet slipped on the wet tile and she lost her footing, falling hard onto her elbow. 'Great. Just bloody-fucking great,' Hermione yelled as she turned off the water and collapsed onto her bathroom floor into a wet, sobbing mess. A knock on the door to her flat brought the young witch back to reality. She vanished the water on her floor with a quick flick of her wand, pulled her fuzzy white bathrobe over her shoulders and stalked to her front door.  
Hermione threw open her front door in a rage that quickly dissipated as her brain registered who was standing on the other side.  
'Have I come at a bad time?' asked Minerva McGonagall upon seeing the young witches puffy red eyes and tear-stained face.  
'Professor? What are you doing here?' Hermione asked slowly as she stepped aside to let her former professor into her flat.  
'I came to talk to you about some very important matters, but I could come back later if you need time to, er, gather your thoughts,' Minerva said uncertainly as she lingered on the threshold.  
'No, Professor. Now is as good a time as any, just give me a moment to put on some proper clothes,' Hermione blushed as she realized she was only wearing a bathrobe in front of her former professor. Minerva snorted as she took a seat on the young witches worn sofa and waited for her to return.  
'You said you had important matters to discuss, Professor?' Hermione asked as she re-emerged from her bedroom in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.  
'Please, Hermione, call me Minerva, I haven't been your professor for nearly two years,' she said with a laugh.  
'As you wish, Minerva,' Hermione said, the name feeling unfamiliar and uncomfortable to hear coming out of her mouth.  
'I'd like to offer you the Transfiguration position at Hogwarts,' Minerva stated with a smile, 'Professor Wimbledon has decided to retire and I could think of nobody better to teach the position than yourself.' Hermione sat dumbfounded on the couch. She couldn't believe that Minerva trusted her enough to teach her former subject; after all, she was only two years out of school and hadn't even taken her N.E.W.T's.  
'Professor, I-' Hermione began. 'And of course it would just be logical for you as a former Gryffindor to take on the roll as head of house as well,' McGonagall interrupted as she stood.  
'You're kidding. Are you sure Minerva?' Hermione asked.  
'Of course I'm sure, silly girl. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. I'll send an owl later in the week with further instructions and a house-elf to pack your things,' the elder witch smiled as she turned quickly on her heel and disappeared with a crack, leaving a very stunned Hermione Granger in her wake. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**I love to write, but I haven't for a long time. Given that this is my first fanfiction, and I haven't even tried to write anything remotely resembling a story in nearly a year and a half, be gentle with me. **__  
__**Thanks for reading!**___

_**NOTE: the italicized bit is dialog taken almost directly from the movie, I did add a few things in. :) **_

* * *

_'You have performed extraordinary magic with the wand, my Lord, in the last few hours alone,' Severus said as Voldemort approached him, his snake Nagini slithering obediently by his side. 'No.. No..__** I**__ am extraordinary.. but the wand, it resists me,' Voldemort replied. 'There is no wand more powerful… Ollivander himself said it,' Severus said reassuringly, 'tonight, when the boy comes, it will not fail you. I'm sure of it. It answers to you, and you only.' Voldemort stared at him looking like he was about to laugh, 'does it?' Snape knew where this was going, of course he did; he was an intelligent man. He was honestly surprised that Voldemort hadn't figured it out sooner. 'My Lord?' Snape asked as innocently as he could. 'The wand,' Voldemort started as he began to pace around him, 'does it truly answer to me? You're a clever man, Severus, surely you must know. Where does its' true loyalty lie?'  
'With you, of course, my Lord,' Snape said as he inwardly cursed himself for vowing to protect Draco.  
'The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly because I am not its' true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its' last owner….. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus, but only I can live forever.' Severus knew what was going to happen before the words 'Nagini, kill' had even left his masters lips. He watched in stunned horror as the snake lunged for his throat._

Severus's eyes shot open and did their usual panicked sweep around his private chambers before he realized that that was in fact where he was, not in the Shrieking Shack. Severus detangled his hands from his sheets as he struggled to return his heart-rate to normal. Severus Snape had never had a nightmare in his life. That is, until he was brutally attacked and almost killed by an evil snake nearly two years ago. Now the terrifying memories from the night of the battle ran through his thoughts with vivid clarity every night without fail, always ending with him staring into that idiotic snakes gleaming black eyes. Finally feeling almost-like himself, Severus threw back the covers of his bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled off his black t-shirt and turned to pull a crisp white button down from his wardrobe. He caught sight of himself in the full length mirror. A long jagged scar, starting just under his left ear, ran down across his neck to the middle of his collar bone and then down to the right side of his chest. The scar stood out prominently against his pale flesh and could be easily seen as it was raised and bumpy. After the wound was inflicted he had lost a lot of blood due to how deep and well placed the gash was. When Potter, Weasley and the Granger girl had found him he was nearly unconscious from blood-loss and nearly positive he was on his way out. He had given his precious memories to Potter and then the selfish prat and his ginger-haired friend had run off. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Granger pouring what had apparently been a very crudely made healing potion onto his wounds. Without Granger, he would have died. He owed her his life and that made him uncomfortable.  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts and pulled on the dress shirt, and black jacket, both buttoned to the neck.  
Severus walked into his potions storeroom and stared at the mess of ingredients strewn carelessly about by him during his frantic research over the summer and set to work de-cluttering and reorganising it. By the time he finished he realized it was nearly time for the start of year feast. He grabbed his cloak off the back of a nearby chair, fastening it securely around his neck. Shoving his wand into his pocket, he stood in front of the full length mirror making sure his scar wasn't too visible.  
'Just be glad Potter and the rest of the Trio aren't here this year,' he told his reflection. He turned and stalked out of his chambers. At least he'd found one positive thing to look forward to for the upcoming year.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm**_** sorry my chapters are so short but I keep finding great places and moments to switch perspectives way too soon. In order to make up for the short chapters I'm hoping to post at least a chapter a day :)**_

_**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Feedback is always appreciated.**_

* * *

_****_Hermione paused outside of the doors to the great hall- she had never expected to see the castle again. The young witch straightened the hat on her head, took a deep steadying breath and pushed the solid oak doors open.  
Hermione walked confidentially up to the head table and took the seat right next to Minerva as she was the first teacher, excluding the Headmistress to have arrived.  
'Hermione, I'm so glad that you decided to take my offer!' the Headmistress gushed as Hermione settled in next to her.  
'It's not like you really gave me much choice, Minerva,' Hermione replied as she took in her surroundings, 'you practically forced the position on me.' Minerva just laughed beside her. It felt weird being on the other side of the head table for once. Her eyes skirted down the Gyrffindor table, coming to rest on the place where she and her two best friends had normally sat. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the happier times that they'd shared there. Her eyes continued their journey around the hall, stopping when they spotted a large plaque beside the door that read _'In Memorial'_ at the top. Instantly her mind rewound to the memories of the battle. She remembered seeing the pale bodies of Remus and Tonks lying next to each other, the body of Fred Weasley laying steps away… The doors to the great hall swung open again and in walked Hagrid looking as didisheveleds ever.  
'Minerva, I thought I'd see you here. I need more fencing around me crops,' he said as he approached the table, 'those blasted flesh eatin' slugs keep..' he trailed off as he caught sight of Hermione sitting next to Minerva, 'Hermione?' He easily reached across the table and plucked Hermione out of her seat, hugging her tightly to his chest. 'Hagrid, it's wonderful to see you again but I'm afraid I cannot breath,' Hermione gasped. Hagrid muttered his apology as he placed her carefully back in her seat.  
'Hermione, what 're ya doin here?' the half-giant asked as he slipped not-so-gracefully into the seat beside her.  
'I'm teaching Transfiguration here this year, Hagrid,' Hermione beamed.  
Hermione chatted with Hagrid and Minerva as the rest of the teachers filed in. A professor Hermione didn't recognize, but assumed was the new DADA teacher, walked in followed by a mass of students. After everyone had settled in, Minerva stood up to address the crowd.  
'Welcome, returning students, to another year back at Hogwarts, and an even bigger welcome to our first years. As per usual, Mr. Filch,'- Hermione had to stifle a laugh as the students groaned- 'would like me to ask you to please put your litter in the bin, and to stop burning the grass on the grounds. The girls' lavatory on the first floor has been closed due to flooding as well. Now, many of you may be wondering where our Transfiguration professor, Professor Wimbledon, is. Mister Wimbledon has unfortunately decided to retire, but fortunately for us I have acquired a more-than-qualified replacement. Please give a warm welcome to our new Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house, Miss Hermione Granger!'


End file.
